Terminal blocks which can be latched onto a mounting rail are known in various constructions. In particular, terminal blocks in the form of shunt terminals of a stage construction are known, such as are disclosed for example in DE 29502347 U. They are used for wiring systems, and are in particular for distributing one or more potentials. A terminal block in the form of a shunt terminal conventionally has two or more than two busbars arranged above one another, the ends of which are each connected to connection elements. The busbars and the connection elements are conventionally installed in the insulator housing of the terminal block in the same installation direction, both the busbars and the connection elements being installed via the front, open longitudinal side of the terminal block. To prevent the busbars and/or the connection elements from being able to come free from the insulator housing unintentionally, for example in the event of vibrations, fastening devices conventionally have to be provided inside the housing, and secure the busbars and/or the connection elements in the insulator housing. This makes it difficult to install or equip the terminal blocks, in particular with the busbars and the connection elements.